Ananta
Ananta is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Twenty years ago, a woman was born to loving parents. However, her birth was rather odd. She almost never existed. Her mother almost died trying to birth her. Thankfully, she lived to see her daughter to be born. Bald and crying, this daughter was named Ananta. Her mother chose a light green crystal for her daughter, unknowing what it meant. Two years passed before the child grew hair. This had caused quite a stir, for her eyes were already abnormal in the family. Many believed she was an illegitimate child, born of her mothers own affair. After many tests, she was proven to be her fathers daughter and none others. As soon as her hair grew, her parents grew worried. It was minty green, a far cry from the dark colors her family has been known to harbor. In fact, the whole sector of her city was known for their dark hair colors that had an amazing sheen of color Below is a gallery, illustrating her birth and towards her departure from her world. Story What felt like hours later, Ananta finally woke back up. Sitting up, she looked around her. There were many trees and a dirt path close by. Deciding to walk along the path, she arose with the help of a large key. As soon as she stood up, she jumped back, throwing the key on the ground in surprise. She had never seen anything quite like it and she didn't know how to go about using it. Picking it back up, she held it carefully and began to examine it. Upon doing so, she felt as if a training had begun within her. Glimpses of silouhettes began to fill her mind, giving her hints at how she was supposed to use this strange new weapon. There was also one instance in which she saw one of the shadows create a green light at the tip of their keyblade. Keyblade. That word appeared in her mind as she was dragged out of that state. It was foreign to her, but it seemed most fitting with what just happened. Not one to ask any questions, she began to walk towards the dirt path ahead of her. Stepping onto the firm ground, she saw carriage pass by. Inside were beautiful men and women, covered in jewels and wearing extravagant clothing. Peering towards their destination, she saw a great castle, all lit up. Deciding to head towards the castle in order to ask questions, she stopped when she heard a carriage approach at an alarming rate. Personality Boisterous and loud. She only wants to be seen, not unseen. Unsure of herself when it comes to battle, however. Rather naive, despite her age. Always up for a fair game. Would rather stay out of a fight than be in one. Appearance Ananta has a little meat on her, but it is really more muscle than it is fat. Although she may not seem like it, she did indeed enjoy working out before her homeworld was destroyed. Therefore, she has muscle, but not enough for it to really affect anything. However, it generally helps when she uses her crystal necklace. Entirely made of the special crystal her homeworld is famous for, it has been imbued with powers that only her family may tap into. The stone is made entirely of crystallium. Crystalliu is a special blend of many precious jewels, each small and holding magical power that may only be used once. The power, in each small bit of jewel is so small, a spell will only last for around one minute before dissipating. She has used only one spell so far, leaving 99 more uses left. Even then, some spells cost more than one jewel usage, therefore, she really has as many uses left as she can muster from the jewels and use them spoaringly. Within her family, her hair color is rather unique and never before seen. It is minty green with a bit of silver in the strands. Her family believed it to be a genetic mutation, seeing as her other members had darker hair colors. The genetic mutation theory is furthered supported by the way of her eyes being light grey in color. The style is rather messy, mostly becaue Ananta prefers to self cut and style her hair. Her clothing is rather plain, composing of mostly dull colors. Her coat is white with the inside being a dark gray. Her tanktop underneath is navy blue with white trim. Her shorts are plain black with a dark gray belt. Her boots are brown with white trim. She wears a large bracelet on her right arm that is simply dark brown and green. The ring on her right hand is dark blue. The three rings on her left hand are dark purple, black, and white. Each ring is a solid color with a rubbed off name on the inner band. Abilities *Aerial Sweep *Air Combo Plus *Combo (Equipped) *Combo Plus *Dodge Roll (Equipped) *EXP Writer I (Equipped) *Guard *High Jump (Equipped) *Item Boost *Magic Lock-On (Equipped) Skills Physical * Magical *Cure (Equipped) *Thunder *Stop *Blizzard *Aero (Equipped) *Summon: Fairy Godmother Other *Reluctancy *Break Time Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Stroke of midnight *Sweet Memories *Frolic Flame (Equipped) *Llama Head *Oathkeeper (under 1 year) Accessories Items *Potion *Ether (Equipped) *Balloon Letter *Hi-Potion *Hi-Ether *Phoenix Down (Equipped) *Mega-Potion Trivia *Ananta is a Sanskrit word meaning "without end". *Being the 7th Mystic to join the group, she is the 4th to give up the power of the Guardian. *She wields her keyblade with her left hand, Gallery Page 1.jpg Page 2.jpg Page 3.jpg Page 4.jpg Page 5.jpg Page 6.jpg Page 7.jpg Page 8.jpg Page 9.jpg Page 10.jpg Category:Characters